Miniaturization of consumer electronics with sophisticated graphics capabilities and expansive computing power has augmented the activities one can engage in via consumer electronics and in particular, portable electronics such as cell phones, PDAs, Blackberries, iPhones, and the like.
Further, portable electronics or other electronics devices now generally include GPS or other types of location sensing capabilities. Thus, mobile application capabilities and user experiences can be enhanced with the awareness of location information, such as location data that includes the real time or current location of the user or the device.